Шкатулка
by Kroshka Kaprizulja Hoch
Summary: Наивные хаффлпафки хранят рецепты любовных зелий и записки, верные гриффиндорцы - семейные фотографии, умные рейвенкловцы - формулы по арифмантике, а хитрые слизеринцы - ампулы с мгновенными ядами. Но что держит в своей шкатулке профессор Снейп?


**Шкатулка**

**Автор**: Крошка Капризуля Хоч

**Название**: Шкатулка

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Размер**: мини

**Пейринг**: ГП, ДМ

**Направленность**: джен

**Саммари**: наивные хаффлпафки хранят в розовых коробочках вырезки из «Пророка» с рецептами любовных зелий и письма от поклонников, умные рейвенкловцы старательно прячут стихи вперемешку с формулами по арифмантике, верные гриффиндорцы держат под подушкой семейные фотографии, а хитрые слизеринцы - ампулы с мгновенными ядами… Но что хранит в своей шкатулке Северус Снейп?

**Предупреждение**: ув. товарищи любители гарридрак, это НЕ слеш, так что если вы надеетесь увидеть хеппи-энд с обязательными блондином и брюнетом, сплетенными в страстных объятиях, то сильно разочаруетесь

**Дисклеймер**: написано исключительно из любви к искусству

Середина января – самое скучное и унылое время в центральной Англии. Праздничные гирлянды давно сняты и забыты, унылые ели украшают теперь помойки, и все рождественское настроение как-то поблекло и скукожилось, словно обертка от хлопушки в темном углу.

* * *

В самый обычный январский день Гарри бродил по Тупику Прядильщиков, пытаясь отыскать нужный ему дом. Точного адреса, он, естественно, не знал, поэтому аппарировал в начало переулка и уже четверть часа щурился, приглядываясь к табличка у дверных звонков. Дождь лил, не переставая, и грязные узкие улочки, малопривлекательные даже летом, теперь и вовсе казались декорациями к фильму об Англии диккенсовских времен. Где-то далеко слышны были визгливые голоса и хриплое карканье вороны. Мокрые дворняги попрятались в сухих углах, заскучавшие дети пялились в мониторы, а Гарри все шел, хлюпая ботинками по обледенелой грязи и безуспешно пытаясь отвоевать у ледяного, пробирающего до костей ветра, свой красный зонт, единственное яркое пятно посреди этого царства уныния.

Завернув в очередную подворотню, он обнаружил наконец дом с потускневшей табличкой у входа «Мистер Северус Снейп». Этот флигель был еще более старый, грязный и обшарпанный, чем соседние, - было видно, что обитатели его давно забросили и даже воры брезговали возможностью поживится здесь чем-то. Гарри пару секунд неловко помялся на крыльце, а затем решительно нажал на дверную ручку. Дверь, слегка заскрипев, легко отворилась, и Гарри по старой привычке моментально выхватил палочку и, перехватив ее поудобнее, уверенно шагнул внутрь. Прихожая, освещаемая лишь слабым светом Люмоса, выглядела мрачно и безжизненно. Здесь пахло так, как и должно пахнуть в старых домах: пылью, затхлостью и паутиной, но ко всему этому примешивался слабый аромат дорогих мужских духов. Гарри, осторожно ступая, пошел вперед по коридору. В крохотной сырой кухоньке, как и в небольшой мрачной комнате, служившей бывшему хозяину, по-видимому, гостиной, ничего интересного не обнаружилось. Гарри неслышно поднялся по деревянной лестнице на второй этаж и замер, услышав шорох в одной из комнат. Прижимаясь к стене и держа перед собой палочку, Гарри тихо заглянул в приоткрытую дверь комнаты и застыл, потрясенный увиденным. Прямо на полу, спиной к нему, рядом с узкой спартанской кроватью, сидел, безжалостно сминая дорогую ткань брюк, молодой светловолосый парень. Вокруг него были разбросаны книги и пергаментные свитки, словно он методически пытался что-то найти. Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вытянул шею, и уже тысячу раз пожалел о том, что забыл сегодня взять мантию-невидимку. Внезапно прямо под его носом пролетела огромная моль и он, не сдержавшись, оглушительно чихнул. Парень в комнате мгновенно вскочил на ноги, испуганно озираясь, выхватил палочку, и, нацелив ее на двери, закричал:

- Кто здесь?

- Успокойся, Малфой, это всего лишь я, - негромко сказал Гарри, и, уже не таясь, спокойно вошел в комнату.

Малфой слегка расслабился, но палочку не опустил.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? – спросил он, тщательно скрывая нервозность за привычным холодным и надменным тоном. – Или тебя в детстве не учили, что вламываться в чужой дом без разрешения его хозяина – неприлично?

Гарри не видел Малфоя с Последней битвы, то есть уже больше полугода, и отметил, что тот стал выглядеть лучше. Его лицо покинула та болезненная бледность, и взгляд перестал быть затравленным. Но за манерными интонациями ему почему-то почудилась затаенная боль.

- А что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Гарри. – Кажется, ты здесь тоже на правах непрошеного гостя.

- Ошибаешься, Поттер, - ожесточенно прошипел Малфой, судорожно сжимая палочку. – Это теперь МОЙ дом, Сев…профессор Снейп оставил мне его по завещанию. Так что ты делаешь у МЕНЯ в гостях?

- Я, ну, понимаешь… - Гарри слегка смутился под тяжелым взглядом презрительных серых глаз. - Просто я узнал случайно, что у Снейпа сегодня День Рождения, и я…ну, мне всегда было чуточку обидно, что мои родственники и не вспоминали про этот праздник, и я пришел…ну, знаешь, посидеть, вспомнить… ты посчитаешь, что это глупо, но мне просто захотелось сделать для него хоть _что-то. _

- Снейп мертв, Поттер. – Жестко отчеканил Малфой. – И на твои пьяные излияния ему уже наплевать. Почему же ты, Поттер, вспомнил, что Северус был _человеком_, а не слизеринской гадюкой только теперь? А тогда, в Визжащей хижине, - о, да, я все знаю! – бросил его подыхать, как собаку? Ты и твои дружки ненавидели его и считали предателем, а теперь вдруг решили признать Героем и Орден Мерлина вручить посмертно? Да что ты вообще знаешь о нем, Поттер? – горько, зло и как-то устало произнес Малфой.

- Я о нем знаю побольше, чем ты, Малфой! – попробовал защититься Гарри. - Я видел его воспоминания, он мне их сам передал! И я же не виноват, что он мне не рассказал об этом до своей…раньше, - неловко закончил он.

Драко взорвался:

- Конечно, наш Золотой-мать-его-Поттер никогда ни в чем не виноват! То, что вокруг него дохнут люди, гибнет мир, вся мирная и налаженная жизнь катится к черту: это все его никак не касается! – Он одним прыжком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Гарри за воротник и приставил палочку к его горлу. – Уйди, Поттер, уйди немедленно, или – клянусь! – я применю Непростительное, и мне плевать на Азкабан, плевать на эту гребаную жизнь, плевать на все! Уходи, Поттер, слышишь, уходи!

Гарри даже не попробовал отстраниться, а только спокойно сказал:

- Знаешь, Малфой, я вижу, что смерти ты не боишься. Это и правда не страшно – поверь мне, я уже умирал. Так что можешь убить меня, искалечить, видишь, я безоружен, - он бросил палочку на пол. – Только подумай сначала о своих родителях. Они у тебя _есть_, Драко, и…

При этих словах Малфой как-то странно обмяк, и, отшатнувшись от Поттера, упал на колени. Он закрыл лицо руками, а затем произнес, глухо и бесцветно:

- Папа умирает.

Это прозвучало так горько и безнадежно, что Гарри, повинуясь внезапному порыву, опустился на пол рядом с Драко и обнял его, как обнимают детей, чтоб утешить и защитить в их всепоглощающем детском горе. Дотронувшись ладонью до худой, вздрагивающей спины он вдруг почувствовал себя на много-много столетий старше.

На какое-то мгновение Драко инстинктивно прижался к нему поближе, но в ту же секунду отпрянул и взглянул на Гарри исказившимся от ярости лицом.

- Что, Поттер, хочешь унизить? Или тебе мало одного ордена – надо, чтоб и второй привесили за благородное утешение смертельного врага. Так вот, Поттер, я не нуждаюсь в твоей чертовой жалости!

Гарри посмотрел на него серьезно и немного печально:

- Может, ты и забыл, но я хорошо знаю, как это – терять близких. А от ордена я отказался. За убийство нельзя присуждать награды.

- Что, Поттер, решил до конца играть роль скромного и благородного гриффиндорца?

Закашлявшись, Драко замолчал, а потом снова заговорил, медленно, с трудом подбирая слова:

- Одно - терять близких на войне, где каждую минуту можешь подохнуть сам или увидеть, как корчится перед смертью твой друг. И совсем другое – видеть, как на твоих глазах умирает твой отец, а самое хреновое то, что ты ничего не можешь сделать.

- Но, может, в св. Мунго… - нерешительно начал Гарри.

- В св. Мунго ничем не помогут против темномагического проклятья. – Драко как-то горько усмехнулся и сказал:

- Или ты действительно считаешь, что я ничего не пытался сделать? Мы бы продали поместье и драгоценности, я бы пошел в Хогвартс лесничим, если была бы, хоть какая-то крохотная надежда. Ты считаешь, что у таких, как мы, нет сердца, но я люблю свою семью. Папа с самого начала знал, что мы проиграем эту войну, и все силы тратил на то, чтоб спасти меня с мамой, защитить поместье, и только потом – выжить самому. Он всегда был всемогущим, как бог, и незыблемым, как стены Малфой-мэнора. Я с детства знал, что пока отец рядом, ничего плохого не случится. И вот теперь я вижу, как он медленно и неотвратимо умирает, и ничего, вообще ничего не могу сделать… Северус умер, и никакой надежды не осталось…

- Ты искал здесь что-то, что могло бы помочь? – кивнув на листы пергамента, серьезно спросил Гарри.

- Быстро соображаешь, Поттер, жаль, не могу накинуть Гриффиндору десяток баллов. – Криво усмехнулся Драко. – Отцу стало плохо после Азкабана, и Северус варил ему специальное зелье, по своей рецептуре. Но сейчас оно утратило свою эффективность. Вчера он не узнал Нарциссу. Если Люциус умрет, она не переживет этого. – Он помолчал немного, а затем закричал с какой-то отчаянно решимостью:

- Два года, Поттер, я прошу для отца каких-то два года, скажи, разве это много?! Отец мечтает только женить меня и дождаться появления на свет моего сына. Ему нужно убедиться, что род Малфоев не прервался, и тогда он сможет умереть спокойно.

Повисло напряженное молчание, и Поттер, достав из карман, какую-то небольшую плоскую деревянную шкатулку, протянул ее Драко:

- Вот, держи. Я не знал, что ты наследник Снейпа, поэтому не отдал сразу. Это нашли возле…возле его тела. Авроры сказали, что здесь нет темной магии, да и вообще никакой магии не пахнет, вот я и оставил ее себе, вроде как на память, а потом решил, что она не должна оставаться у меня, и пришел сегодня, чтоб оставить здесь.

Малфой взял шкатулку, внимательно осмотрел ее и, слабо улыбнувшись, сказал.

- Какой же ты болван, Поттер. Впрочем, как и твои доблестные борцы с преступностью. Конечно, здесь нет магии. Все гениальное просто: чтоб открыть шкатулку, надо решить головоломку. Видишь, крышка составлена из маленьких пластинок? Она откроется, только если расположить их в определенном порядке. Северус хотел быть уверен, что содержимое не попадет в руки всяких там безмозглых гриффиндорцев

- А ты можешь ее открыть? – даже не обращая внимания на колкость, поинтересовался Гарри.

- Думаю, да, – в глазах Малфоя мелькнул азарт, и он снова превратился в прежнего себя, язвительного слизеринского ублюдка. – Меня, в отличии от тебя, Поттер, профессор Снейп не считал законченным кретином, и поэтому проводил много времени, тренируя не только мои магические способности, но и мозги.

Малфой, нахмурив брови и что-то бормоча себе под нос, задвигал пластинками, и, буквально минуту спустя, раздался тихий щелчок, и он с победным видом откинул крышку.

- Вот это да! – восхищенно пробормотал Гарри, и придвинулся, чтоб лучше видеть. Драко даже не обратил на это внимания, потому что ошеломленно смотрел на листок пергамента, вынутый из шкатулки. Это был рисунок, изображавший самого Драко, еще малыша, который крепко держал за руку улыбающегося Северуса. Перед ними стоял огромный булькающий котел, а вокруг летали снитчи. Наверху крупными, слегка неровными буквами было написано:

«С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ СЕВ! ДРАКО»

Малфой повернулся к Гарри и сказал внезапно высоким, слегка дрожащим голосом:

- Я не знал, что он это хранит…мне тогда пять лет было, и я случайно узнал, когда у Северуса День Рождения. Мне тогда ужасно захотелось сделать ему подарок, и я устроил целое представление. Сказал, что заболел, и потребовал позвать Северуса. Мама хотела вызвать колдомедика, но я требовал только его. Когда он пришел, я спрыгнул с кровати, и подарил ему этот рисунок, который прятал под подушкой. Он…он не ожидал, и хотя сказал, что я оторвал его от важного зелья ради какой-то ерунды, мне показалось, что он был очень счастлив.

Гарри посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и тихо спросил:

- Он был твоим крестным, да?

- Он был мне отцом. Я в детстве всегда считал, что мне повезло больше других, ведь у меня есть мама и два папы. У мамы были очень тяжелые роды, она валялась в горячке две недели, и папа сидел у ее постели, а Северус не отходил от меня. Я родился недоношенным и очень слабым, и он практически не спал, не подпускал ко мне никого, и все поил меня какими-то зельями. Я только благодаря нему и выжил. Когда я болел, он ночевал у нас, рядом с моей кроватью, и папа говорит, что первое слово, которое я произнес, было «Сева».

У Гарри отчего-то запершило в горле, когда он подумал о совсем еще молодом Снейпе, вот так трогательно, до самозабвения, заботившемся о малыше. Драко осторожно свернул пергамент и положил в карман мантии. Затем он достал из шкатулки обрывок колдографии и протянул его Гарри:

- Думаю, это должно остаться у тебя.

В горле стал комок, а к глазам подступили слезы, когда Гарри увидел изображение своей молодой и смеющейся мамы. На обороте был приклеен кусочек пергамента, надписанный ее почерком «С любовью, Лили»

На следующей колдографии был сам Снейп, молодой и очень счастливый, рядом с ним стояли, обнявшись, Люциус и Нарцисса, и все трое смотрели на небо, где время от времени появлялся хохочущий Драко, выделывающий на своей метле немыслимые пируэты.

- Мне тогда семь было. – Глухо сказал Драко, отвернувшись в сторону. – Северус говорил, что растет новый игрок сборной Слизерина. Он всегда в меня верил.

Немного помолчав, Драко достал из шкатулки очень старую, черно-белую колдографию, на которой Эйлин Принц держала на руках крохотного черноволосого младенца. Последним появился относительно новый конверт, на котором твердой рукой Снейпа была написано «Лично Драко Люциусу Малфою»

Драко осторожно вскрыл его, достал оттуда листок пергамента, и принялся читать, медленно, борясь с душившими его слезами.

_«Драко, если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, меня уже нет в живых. Я знаю, что Темный Лорд планирует меня убить, но очень надеюсь, что прежде, чем он это сделает, мне удастся спрятать это письмо там, где его сможешь обнаружить только ты. _

_Ты знаешь, я не боюсь смерти, меня страшит только то, что я не успел сказать тебе самое важное. Ты, Нарцисса и Люциус стали моей семьей, которой у меня никогда не было. Прости, что я иногда бывал с тобой излишне суров, - это только потому, что я считал тебя своим сыном, и, как мог, пытался оградить от опасностей. Как бы ни сложилась жизнь, знай, что я люблю тебя, и последней моей мыслью будет пожелание тебе счастья._

_На обороте есть рецепт – это новая разработка зелья для Люциуса. Если прежнее перестанет помогать, начинай варить это. Все будет хорошо, просто поверь мне._

_Навсегда твой, Северус»_

Драко дочитал последнюю строчку, и, уже не сдерживаясь, зарыдал, уронив голову на руки. Гарри понял, что ему здесь больше нечего делать, и тихо поднялся, чтоб уйти. Но прежде, чем он закрыл за собой дверь, Гарри услышал негромкое, но отчетливое:

- Спасибо, Поттер.


End file.
